


Relax, please

by arizonia1



Series: The "Chuckster" Universe [18]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Shobinweek2018, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: It’s not a secret Shulk overworks himself, hopefully Robin can talk some sense into him.





	Relax, please

**Author's Note:**

> For #shobinweek2018, just a little thing I’ve kind of wanted to write for a while, help add lore to the universe. As one of the first people to have ever wrote this ship, I felt it my obligation to participate. Crossposted between Tumblr and AO3

Shulk was always devoted to his work, that much was always true. Whether it be on his latest experiment, blueprints, or general research. Robin could understand that, he has spent his fair share of nights reading and researching so long that the sun would be about to rise by the time he finally got to sleep. Often times though, that was simply because Robin himself had just got a little too invested in whatever it was that had caught his attention and he’d take a little break to catch up on sleep for the next couple nights. He’s learned since his time in Ylisse, and from his own sister’s example, that carelessly wasting his energy to hopefully get ahead would only leave him behind.

Now, if only he could get that through to his fiancé. For the past few days, no, almost the past week, Shulk’s been working away in the garage. He has been working with some of the other technological experts in the Smash Mansion in regards to making a mechanical prosthetic for Dunban. Truly, it’s understandable that Shulk wants to help his father-figure and friend, since over the last few months his disabled arm has been bothering him, and the idea had already been discussed between the two of them some time ago. That wasn’t what the problem was, though, in Robin’s mind. No, the problem was that Shulk hardly left the garage, even to eat. Maybe once or twice over the last week did he leave on his own volition, but that was only because he needed to track down Samus or Alph to discuss the blueprints. Other than that, he only left when someone else forced him away from his documents, either due to a match, or Riki forcing him to join him in the hot springs a couple times.

Robin was getting concerned at this point. Shulk has been mulling over book after book of the science of cybernetic replacements from different worlds, drafting, revising, and redrafting designs to provide strength, but also leave the technology light-weight. He could see just how exhausted Shulk was getting from spending many sleepless nights in the garage. It was reminding him too much of himself, and he needed to help Shulk before he keels over himself.

Quietly, Robin walks up to the worktable to see Shulk still mulling over one of his blueprints. A cup of coffee that’s probably gone cold sitting some space away, probably to prevent it from spilling over the paperwork. Then again, he wasn’t too much of a coffee drinker to start with, but surely he has that to keep himself awake.

“Still slaving away in here, I see.” Robin remarks as he sets down a plate of pancakes in front of his beloved. “Stay here any longer and _you’ll_ be the one needing the cybernetic replacements.”

Shulk lightly pushes the plate aside and returns to his scribblings. “You’re such a comedian Ro.”

“I’m serious.”

“I know you are.”

Robin sighs. Was Shulk always this persistent? He knows that being dogmatic was one of Dunban’s traits, but surely that didn’t rub off on Shulk too. Regardless, he’s not leaving until he gets this poor lad out of here for a while. Every time he’s left, he’s come right back. That isn’t very healthy at all.

Without many options left, Robin reaches down and snatches the pen out of Shulk’s hand, and stuffs it in his pocket.

“Hey!” Shulk reacts. “Give that back!”

Robin lowers his eyes. “Eat your breakfast first.”

“You’re not Riki, Ro.” Shulk snarks before reaching for a spare pen, only to not find _any_ where he had left them. He growls lightly and slams a fist onto the desk, as he only finds a fork. “When did you learn do that?”

Robin holds up the multitude of pens he snatched when he first walked up. “While Robbi took up learning how to ride a Pegasus, Gaius taught me some… useful skills he had picked up as a thief.”

“So you used those skills to steal my pens. What do you want?” Shulk’s tone wasn’t as bitter as Robin anticipated, but at least he’s going to eat now that he can’t write anything.

Pulling up one of the other nearby stools, Robin takes a seat before speaking again. “Babe, I’m here because I’m worried. You’ve spent five, almost six whole days cooped up in this garage like a caged bird. You need to rest, before you end up with Ether Deficiency again.”

All Shulk did was roll his eyes, as he took a bite of his pancakes and a sip of coffee.

“I’m not asking you to stop working, Shulk. I know this is important, but it’ll be here tomorrow. You’re not paying any attention to your health, and neither you nor Dunban will benefit if you’re stuck in the hospital for a week. All I ask is that, even just for today, you stop working, relax, and get a good night’s sleep.”

Shulk swallowed the pancake before untensing his shoulders for a second. “I know you’re doing this because you love me Ro, and I love you too, more than even what I’m doing now, but-”

“No buts Shulk.”

“I-”

Robin pressed a finger to his lover’s lips. “Just. Let me tell you a story, Shulk. Back in Ylisse, I have a friend named Gregor. He’s Feroxi. A bit older than everyone else, but with his age comes wisdom. There were a couple times where me and him got to chatting after battle, and he noticed I hadn’t been feeling well. The first time was hardly anything important, I was just getting a small cold. The second time though…” He paused as he reached for Shulk’s hand. “I almost died, the second time he noticed.”

Shulk’s eyes softened for a second, lips parted as if he wanted to say something.

“I didn’t think anything of it when it happened. I just got bit by a millipede was all. If Gregor hadn’t noticed I was getting delusional and rushed me off to a healer, the poison would have gotten me.” Robin squeezed Shulk’s hand a bit. “I’m terrible at looking after myself, and that’s just the worst example of it. I know how it feels to want to get something super important done, but if you’re neglecting your own health, you’ll end up in worse shape than those you tried to help.”

“Robin, I… I didn’t know…” Shulk mumbles, as he looks at the floor.

“I’m only asking this because I’ve been in your place, so concerned with everyone else and my own research that my health got swept under the rug.” He closed in for a hug. “So please Shulk, I love you too much to watch you destroy yourself like this. Just rest for today, that’s all I ask.”

Shulk slowly returned the hug and squeezed a bit, to reassure Robin he was going to listen this time. Quietly, he says he’ll finish his breakfast, and then meet him inside.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I've apparently made it canon in my universe now that Robin class changed into a thief...  
> 2) The story Robin tells about Gregor is based on the actual FE:A Support between the two


End file.
